


Can We Have Some Privacy?

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jensen and Robbie finally take their relationship to the next level, so they think. Too bad Jared and their friends crashed their romantic getaway.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jake Abel/Allie Wood, Jensen Ackles/Rob Benedict
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm." Rob takes the strawberry off Jensen's hand. They just arrived at their private suite in the Caribbean an hour ago and were given complimentary fruit. 

Jensen smiled at Rob as he closed his eyes. Jensen admitted, the sounds of Rob's voice turned him on. They been together six months, secretly dating behind everyone's back, except for Jake. He congratulated them on their six month anniversary last week. 

When Jensen and Rob realized how far in the relationship they gotten, they decided to take things to the next level. They been together for months. They celebrated they milestone anniversary by going out to dinner, but this time with Rob making the dinner plans. He invited Jensen out, but made him put on a blindfold. Jensen protested, but Rob reminded him, this was his gift to Jensen and asked him to trust him. Jensen reluctantly agreed. 

Rob ordered a private car, the company he hired had a reputation for being discreet. When Jensen got there, he made him put on the blindfold and asked the driver to take him to a secret location. When they got there, Rob took his hands and held Jensen in his arms as he slowly and carefully guided him to his spot. When Jensen took his blindfold off, he was touched at the effort Rob put in for his surprise. 

He had a picnic set up. It was close the replica of their first date, but it was on a red checkered tablecloth, with a basket. There was a battery operated candlestick, with a framed picture of their last date. A picture of them in a carnival photobooth with them kissing. The date was fun, although both had to wear disguises to prevent them from being recognized. 

They walked around the carnival, the Texas heat was hot and muggy, but neither cared. They were happy to finally have some private time. They were always working, Rob was getting more screen time on the show, and Jensen recording his new album. Plus him directing part time. 

They both were also juggling their relationships with each other, and with their wives. Neither one wanted to break up their marriages, but both wanted to carry on their secret affair. Rob complained that he was sick of hiding, and wanted to come clean to Mollie and Danneel, but Jensen was stubborn. He was scared on what the repercussions would be if she found out. But he also knew that it wasn't fair to Rob to keep hiding him like some shameful secret. He was debating for himself and confided in Jake. Jake just said to follow his heart. 

He took Danneel to a carnival the week before, not this one, but the one in their hometown. He went out of his way to shower her with love and affection. She loved it, even though Jensen felt like stabbing himself with the guilt that he was cheating on his boyfriend and his wife. It was a moot point. Rob and Mollie were seen on TMZ on their second honeymoon in Paris, with Jensen feeling hurt every time, they were shown kissing. 

He knew Rob was flying in, and he asked him to meet him in their "secret" spot. The spot where they almost went all the way, Lookout Point. It was a well known makeup spot for teenagers, but they went there on a school night. Jensen told Danneel he needed to check out some final sound checks before the album release. When they met, they quickly went inside Jensen's car and started kissing. 

They were getting hot and heavy, with Rob begging Jensen to take his clothes off. Their shirts were off, and were in the process of taking off their pants when they were spooked by another car. Knowing they would be photographed and their affair leaked to the public and on every tabloid site there was, they quickly got dressed and drove away as fast as they can.

Jensen and Rob had to wait a few days, waiting to see if their faces were spotted in their car. Luckily, it wasn't. Jensen and Rob kept their eyes and ears open for any news, both were prepared to make it look like a prank. Luckily, no one saw them. But Jensen needed to see Rob. The ache was there, so he asked Robbie if he can take him on a date to a traveling carnival. So that is how they found themselves walking around. They wanted to hold hands, but couldn't. Fearing their fans would see them. 

Jensen and him went on a few rides, with them walking around looking around and taking pictures of each other. They saw a photo booth and took some candid shots together. Jensen and Rob were holding each other and kissing. After that, they played games with Jensen winning Rob a small dragon. Rob treasured that dragon and called it Eric. A name Jensen made famous in one of his earliest roles, Eric Brady on Days of our Lives.

The picnic was romantic and Rob gave Jensen a white rose. He said he wished they didn't have to hide anymore and wanted to take things to the next step. Consummating their relationship and telling their wives the truth. Jensen didn't know what to think. He loved Rob, and was fully ready to commit himself to Rob, but the thought of hurting Danneel was too much. 

But he knew Rob was right. He kissed Rob and told him he needed a week. He was terrified in what he was going to say. Before he could say anything, Danneel excitedly told Jensen she got a movie role in a famous director's new movie. It was being filmed in New Zealand and she told him she wouldn't be back for months. Hearing that, Jensen almost jumped in down in excitement. He hugged Danneel and told her congratulations. He was truly happy for her. Her acting career wasn't going as good as Jensen, and this movie role would push her to superstardom. 

He and Danneel called everyone they knew, with everyone congratulating Danneel. Jensen was happy, but felt guilty that he once again couldn't tell Danneel and Rob the truth. When Danneel called Genevieve, Gen was happy for her, but admitted to Jensen that all her life she wanted to be famous for her acting, not being someone's wife. She hid her jealousy from Danneel, and wished her luck.

After Danneel left, Jensen called Rob and told him the truth. Rob was disappointed, but understood. He knew Danneel's career was precious to her. Jensen's news would have distracted her and pushed her to quit in heartbreak. But Jensen asked Rob if he wanted to come visit him in Texas. Rob declined, saying Jared would be coming over all the time, not giving them any privacy at all. Since Jensen would live as a single man. So Jensen made some arrangements. He heard of a all-ultra inclusive private resort.

The resort was so private, it didn't need to advertise. It catered to only a selective clientele. Jensen made the arrangements and ordered a honeymoon suite. Two weeks later, both Rob and Jensen were there unpacking and changing to their comfortable summer clothes. 

Robbie finished eating the strawberry off Jensen's hand. He declined a second strawberry, all he wanted was to go for a swim. Tonight, was the night they were going to go allll the way. They brought supplies for the event, both knew they were healthy, but were not taking any risks. Rob felt guilty about Mollie; she was currently in New York on business. Neither one seen each other much since they got back from Paris. But being with Jensen, the hole in his heart was healed. Rob couldn't help it, he melted when Jensen smiled. He was gorgeous. He was taking a break from Supernatural, and had a beard as well as bangs. A fan commented he looked like a surfer beach bum. Rob agreed. 

"Jensen. I want to go to the beach. I suffered from the heat and smog for way too long. Never thought I'll say this, but I already miss working in Vancouver. At least summers are pleasant." 

"Let me get changed first, Rob, don't bother bringing shoes. The beaches here are like heaven. Plus, we can hold hands. No one knows who we are. Cameras and electronics are banned here." 

Ten minutes later both Jensen and Rob were hand in hand walking down the beach. Here, they didn't have to pretend. They can show the world they were a couple. At least for a week. Rob melted when Jensen pulled him closer and threw his arm around him and kissed him on the head. Rob threw his arms around him as well. If they died, then they were truly in Heaven. Both sighed in contentment. They were already making plans to have a romantic dinner. Then Jensen gasped. When Robbie looked up, he was in disbelief. Jared and Genevieve were here. They weren't alone, Jake and his wife, Allie Wood were here too. Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

Both hurriedly threw each other off, not a moment too soon, Jared spotted them and was waving happily. Genevieve saw them both and looked surprised, but wondered why both were here alone. This was a couples only retreat. Jake seeing Jensen and Robbie was in shock. Oh god. If either Jared or Genevieve found out, it would be a disaster. They were really good friends with Danneel. No doubt Gen would be obligated to tell her of Jensen's affair. Jared would tell everyone about Rob and Jensen. He needed to separate them stat.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here? Rob, didn't you have your honeymoon? Where's Mollie? Jensen, I thought Danneel was in New Zealand? Is she here too? Did the movie get delayed?" 

Jensen just stared at Jared in horror. But he knew this guy for years. He knew exactly how he thinks. But his wife was another story. Gen was smart. She figure things out in five minutes. He needed to make up an excuse, luckily Jake was there to distract them.

"Hey! Small world isn't it? Hey Jensen. I guess the rooms were booked solid in every room in the general area. Guess you and Robbie are stuck being roommates. Good thing every room has a pull out couch."

Rob looked up in gratefulness. He definitely will send a case of beer to Jake's room. While all three couples were talking, Robbie sent a thank you look at Jake. Jake must have noticed, he gave them a subtle nod back. 

"Oh, that sucks. Too bad. Yeah, guess you are here to unwind huh? Us too. How bout all of us go to that luau after eight. We can get drunk and party, since you guys missed it last time."

Rob groans silently. This was their romantic retreat. He knew Jared, even with his wife here, he would insist on partying. He needed to convince Gen that she and Jared needed to stay in their own private area. 

"Gen. You look beautiful. Since you guys just got here, shouldn't you two be alone? We been working overtime since last August. You need to take advantage of this place and have some private one on one time together."

"Aww. Thanks. You're right. Jare, honey? I want to have a massage, from you. Let's go."

"You sure? Okay. Listen guys. The luau is at eight. I'll drag you both, god knows we all need a break. There's going to be great food there. Then we can go surfing tomorrow."

Both Jensen and Robbie were nodding along. Jake and his wife Allie were trying to pull Jared away, along with Gen who was trying to tell him to hurry. When they all left both Jensen and Robbie sighed in relief.

"Fuck that was so close. Damn. What are the chances that they'll be here. Especially Jared and Gen." Rob sighs. So much for their vacation.

"Forget them. We can book a boat to that island after lunch. This is our vacation. I promised you a vacation, you are getting it. C'mon. Let's order room service."

Afterwards both Jensen and Robbie were eating a light lunch. Neither one wanted to eat too much, Rob wanted to go swimming and canoeing afterwards. After they ate, they went to wait at the dock for the boat. Both were looking out for Jared. If he saw them, he'll insist on coming. Jake they trusted. They knew he'll keep a secret. When the boat came, they prayed Jared was busy. Luckily they didn't see him.

They were halfway across the ocean to the way to the island, when Jensen saw Jared's head. They didn't called him moose for nothing. He hoped he didn't see them, even if he did, they were too faraway to see properly. 

Both Robbie and Jensen were racing each other on their canoes. Then both were windsurfing. The waves on their island were big. Rob was admiring Jensen who was using the windsurfer like a pro. Damn he was sexy. Danneel was lucky. Tonight, he was going to find out more about Jensen. He couldn't wait. 

Afterwards, they were underneath a waterfall kissing. He liked the feeling of being in Jensen's arms. His arms were strong and muscular. Rob admitted, if Jensen asked him, he'll gladly take his shorts off. Why wait till tonight? Here was a good place as any. While Jensen was nuzzling his neck, with Rob holding his head, he saw an unwelcome sight. Jared. He wasn't alone, he had Jake with their wives. They didn't see them yet, luckily. Rob reluctantly pulled away and tapped Jensen. Jensen swore when he saw them. 

They quickly pulled away, Jensen dove underneath the water, not too soon, Jared was waving at Rob. Rob waved back, half heartily. Damn. So much for their private time. Afterwards, Jensen came to join them pretending to have been swimming. 

"Damn. Robbie. I never would have known about this island, if I didn't see Jensen's head on that boat. Wow. Are you guys the only people here?"

"I don't know. I just needed a place to windsurf. Robbie wanted to check out the waterfall. You know, since there is nothing better to do. Unlike you guys. What is more romantic than the main resorts?" Jensen tells Jared, irritated that once again they were bothered.

Jared of course was oblivious.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you guys to be bored. Wow. This place is gorgeous. Gen, how bout we check this out? You guys want to see it again?"

"Nah. I'm going to checkout the shore. Memorize the blue ocean. Jake, Allie, what about you?" Robbie asks. Praying silently that they stayed here. 

Jake knew the shore they were talking about was far away. It was an island, but there was one path out. He communicated silently to both Rob and Jensen, he was going to keep both Jared and Gen with them as long as he can. 

Allie thought Jake was there to have fun. But she wanted her private time too, she never been here before. Seems like Jared was always around, he clearly missed his friends since they always seemed to go out of their way to avoid Jared. Jared was nice, but he reminded her of a hyper puppy. Always needing attention. Since Jensen and Robbie were the single guys at the moment, she needed to dump Jared on them instead. 

"Jake, honey? Looks like Jared and Gen want to be alone. I seen another waterfall down the road." She pulled his arms trying to tell him, this was their vacation.

Jake felt lost. He knew what Allie was doing. But he also knew he was a dead man if he kept letting Jared follow them all day. But he also wanted to help his friends. He gave Jensen amd Rob an apologetic look. Both Jensen and Rob gave him a look of understanding. They knew Jared, and his way of wanting attention. 

After Jake and Allie left, both Rob and Jensen accepted their fate. After their walk, all three couples were on their way back to shore. At least Jensen and Rob went for their romantic walk. They kept looking back, paranoid that Jared would catch them. 

"Sorry about this." Jensen whispered to Rob. 

"No problem. We have tonight." Rob whispered back. 

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" Jared said smiling at a grouchy Jensen. Jared was his best friend, and usually Jensen and him would be laughing and joking around, but now wasn't the time. Genevieve looked as unhappy as Jensen.

This vacation was for them. Since Jared and her never seen each other for months. With Supernatural ending, and Jared starting his new job on 'Walker,' Gen was starting to forget what Jared looked like. That is why she booked this honeymoon. What she was wondering why was Jensen and Rob here? She was wondering that ever since she saw them. When she asked Jensen, Jake said Rob and Jensen booked separate rooms on the other resort, but a mix up came and the chain accidentally gave them their room instead. They couldn't change rooms, the entire resort was booked solid all month. Hearing that Gen accepted the answer.

"So, what are your plans? You are in the most romantic place on Earth, too bad Danneel and Mollie couldn't make it." Jared says, teasing his friends. Jensen gave him a tight smile. But joked back. Soon all of them were laughing and joking around. When they got back, Jensen told Jared he wanted to take a nap. Rob said he was going to order room service. When they were alone, Jensen apologized to Rob. 

"Nah. It's us. Maybe it the Man upstairs that is saying we cannot do this. Lying to our wives. That is why he keeps sending Jared and Jake with their wives. To remind us why we can't lie. To take our wedding vows seriously."

Jensen gets up and kisses Rob.

"Or maybe, He's telling us we can stay in our room. We have each other. Rob may I have this dance?" Jensen hold out his hand. Rob blushes as he dances with Jensen.

The song "At Last." By Etta James was playing. It was perfect. Rob and Jensen were dancing face to face. The room could have been in a dirty warehouse, for all they cared. They had each other. Rob looks at Jensen.

"Does anyone know what room we are in?" Rob asks Jensen. Worried that Jared would break in.

"No. I paid extra to keep anonymous. Even if Jared asks, the entire resort would keep that a secret. Besides, this is all for you. Rob, I.." Jensen blushes. 

"Me too." No words were needed. They both knew the answer. 

They went out to the luau later that night. Both joked and laughed with their friends. Jared being nosy, asked them which room they were staying. Jensen simply deadpanned a "broom closet." Genevieve, thankfully changed the subject. She knew Jared was planning to hang out with Rob and Jensen. Both were laughing at the broom closet joke, and both pretended to be jealous of their rooms. 

They waved goodbye after a few hours. Rob told Gen to enjoy her romantic stay, and told Jake and Allie to get rest. He pretended to leave first. Faking a yawn, he said he wanted to sleep. He said he wanted the bed before Jensen stole it. He said the couch was perfect for a Winchester. Jensen pretended to be offended, and told his friends, that they were taking shifts. Rob won the first night, and tomorrow, he was taking the couch. Jared joked, that he was going to wear Robbie out. Jake tried to hide his smile, Jared was very close to figuring out the truth. 

As Rob was taking a shower, he heard the shower curtain opening. He told Jensen, he will be done soon. After he was done, he was surprised to see candles. Jensen was waiting for him. Rob couldn't help but admire Jensen. He was shirtless and was holding up a champagne bottle with two glasses.

"Want a glass?"

"Sure."

Half an hour later, they were making out in bed. They were still wearing their pajamas. They knew this was it. Tonight was the night. After this it was official. Both were going to be in a committed relationship. Both planned to tell their wives. Hopefully, both accepted it. Rob was confident that Mollie wouldn't mind. She liked Jensen as much as him. Jensen was worried about Danneel. But Rob said, she is a good woman, and would forgive Jensen. She told Robbie, that she loved him. She said their friends loved and cared for Rob. Jensen wasn't sure, but looking in Robbie's eyes, there was no turning back. 

"Ready for me Robbie? I promise I'll be gentle. Remember this is technically my first time. I never been with a guy before."

"Same here. Doesn't count when Misha kissed me when he was drunk."

"That's Misha. He plays an angel, but he can be quite evil sometimes."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The night was special. They used protection, and Jensen true to his word was slow and gentle. There was some swearing and fits of stifled laughter, both had no idea what they were doing. But it felt right. 

Rob woke up in Jensen's arms. The ocean breeze woke Robbie up. He looked at Jensen who was snoring quietly. Rob smiled in contentment. 

"I love you." He whispered. He wondered if some force out there brought them together. He felt Jensen pulling him closer. 

"Morning sunshine." 

"Hey." 

They intertwine their fingers, holding hands. 

"Was I good?" 

"Perfect. Was my first time too you know." 

"Want to order our complimentary breakfast?" 

A few weeks later they were back at work. Rob told Mollie, and she surprisingly was envious. But she did made Rob sleep on the couch for hiding the truth from her. But she eventually forgave him. She knew how Rob loved Jensen and wanted to spend time with him. But she did ask if Jensen could come to dinner sometime. 

Danneel was still in the dark. Jensen was still not ready to tell her. Neither Jensen or Rob repeated their romantic night. They shared a bed, but didn't sleep together in that way again. Rob said if they shared just one night, then they had their answer. 

Seeing Jensen as Dean, he was amused to be Chuck picking on Dean. He put his performance in the role, earning applause from the crew. Afterwards, he winked at Jensen. Earning a shy smile. This time Jared seen it. He wondered exactly what happened that day in Paradise. 

Jensen slipped Rob a note. They were at lunch, and he asked Rob to meet him in the throne room. God's room. What better way to seduce God, then His bedroom? 

They cleaned up afterwards, being careful not to leave any traces. This time they pretended to be Dean and Chuck. Dean was "negotiating" with God not to end Creation. God said He'll think about it.


End file.
